


two sides of the same coin

by venusrosy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Protect Maria Reynolds, angie is a sweet smol child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: During the Reynolds scandal, 8 year old Angelica Hamilton decides to forgive both parties involved.
Relationships: Angelica Hamilton & Maria Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's supposed to be three other Hamilton children by now but since I'm lazy and this is based more on the musical where Phillip and Angie are the only ones mentioned I'm just gonna go with it.

Angelica Hamilton was a smart girl for her age, and despite the vague descriptions her mother and aunts gave her, she knew what happened. Daddy had an "affair" with another women while still married to Mommy, and in order to try and save his reputation published the details. She and her brother both knew, and suffered name calling at school. Angie had come home with a scrap of paper with the word "wench" stuck to her back, written in someone's red lipstick. Red like the lipstick described in the pamphlets.

Daddy hid in his office most of the time, and Angie stood outside it right now. She felt bad for him, and had made him a card. She drew them two together on a hill, and she hoped it would make him feel better.

"Daddy? Can I come in?" 

"S-sure, sweetheart."

Angie opened the door and noticed he looked very tired, and his eyes were red-rimmed. He felt bad. Really bad. Angie hated it. She just wanted her happy Mommy and Daddy back. And inside, she blamed herself. Did Daddy not think she was a good enough daughter? Was he unhappy with her?

"I-I made you this. To make you happy," Angie said softly, handing the pencil drawing to her father.

"Thank you, Angie," he said softly, patting her on the head, mussing up the lavender bow Philip had tried to put in. Usually Mommy did it, but Mommy was in her room most of the time now, and Aunt Angelica had been out. 

"Bye Daddy, I love you."

Angie shut the door and smoothed out her dress. She wanted to talk to Mommy, but Aunt Peggy said it was best not too for a few days. Angie was getting fed up with her quiet and high-tension house, and decided to take a walk. She and Mommy and Philip and Daddy used to take walks after long days. But now Angie was all alone.

She walked for a little bit before stopping next to a house that had notes scattered all over it. The beat up door had the words "whore" scrawled on it in paint. This must be the woman Daddy had the affair with. Notes littered around the house, each saying horrid things. Despite what she had done, no one deserved this! In a sheer moment of utter compassion, Angie rushed inside, hoping to find the woman. 

"Whoever you are, get out! Please, just leave me alone..." sobbed a young woman. 

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just a kid."

The woman walked from her bedroom. She looked young, and really similar to her Aunt Peggy. Her curly hair was tied back, and she wore a tattered nightgown. There was a purple bruise swelling around her left eye.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Um...my name is Angelica Hamilton, but you can call me Angie."

"H-Hamilton?"

"Yeah. I'm not here to make fun of you, miss. I...I felt bad. People keep making fun of me at school, my house is too quiet, so I took a walk and then I saw all the mean stuff on your house and I just wanted to tell you everything was okay."

"You...you don't hate me for what I did to your family?"

"No."

The woman sank to her knees and smiled weakly at Angie. Angie crawled over to her and gave her a hug. Tears leaked from the woman's eyes and left a spot on Angie's sleeve, but she didn't care.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I never learned your name. I could guess the last name, but what's the first one?"

"Maria."

Maria patted Angie's brown hair and stood up, taking her by the hand.

"My own daughter is about your age, her name is Susan. If you see her sometime, give her a hug. She'd like it too," Maria said as she led Angie out of the house.

"Bye, Miss Maria. Have a good day!"

"Bye, Angie. Thank you for your kindness."

Angie waved goodbye to Maria and ran home, a smile on her pink lips as she opened the door to her house.

"Angie! Where were you? You had us worried sick!" her Aunt Angelica cried as she entered.

What was she supposed to say? That she was associating with the woman who tore her family apart.

"I-I needed to clear my head so I took a walk," she said quietly as she twisted her fingers.

"Just tell us next time, honey."

"Okay."

Angie rushed to her room, grabbed a quill, ink, and paper, and began writing something of her own.


End file.
